onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-83.157.218.207-20151107124357/@comment-88.177.255.153-20151118213545
Magic Kidd a écrit : 88.177.255.153 a écrit : Bon je reprend pour Skylent car selon moi tu les sous estime grandement les mugis. Brook vs dellinger: Selon moi brook est assez puissant pour vaincre dellinger qui n'est pas assez rapide pour esquiver les plus puissante attaques de brook qui c'est litteralement fait prendre de vitesse par hakuba, alors que brook est plus ou moins aussi rapide que lui sachant quer dellinger c'est fait battre en un coup (et par un simple coup d'épée ce n'est meme pas une attaque nommé de cavendish ou hakuba) donc pas de resistance et que brook n'a rien montré de sa vrai force deux ans plus tard si ce n'est qu'ne attaque et le fait qu'il puisse sortir son âme de ses os. Et surtout brook ne peut pas mourrir, les attaques de dellinger le feront se deconstituer et se reconstituer a l'infini. Bref victoire brook bléssé. Zoro vs pica: pas besoin d'argumenter. Sanji Vs vergo: selon certain sanji aurait perdu face à vergo, moi je pense qu'au contraire que sanji l'aurait battu mais aurait fini blesser car sanji n'a rien montrer de ces 2 ans d'entrainements et qu'il menait la vie dure a un vergo uniquement en diable jambe alors qu'il dispose du haki de l'armement, surtout que vergo n'a pas toucher sanji une seule fois durant leur échange, c'est en parant l'attaque de vergo en haki de l'armement alors que lui ne l'utilisait pas qu'il s'est bléssé, c'est un peu de sa faute(sanji) autrement dit.Victoire sanji bléssé. Franky vs Diamante: pour moi il y a pas de débat je l'ai deja dit diamante est très faible franky l'atomise, mais fini légèrement bléssé on va dire pour laissé un peu de crédit a diamante. Senor pink et lao g vs chopper et robin: chopper est tout a fait capable de vaincre senor pink dans sa forme humaine ou kung fu mais finirai bléssé, robin qui est inutile au combat n'a aucune chance face a un lao g capable de tenir tete et de deformer le crane de don chinjao faut être réaliste mais pourrait ralentir le combat pour laisser le temps a chopper de finir senor pink puis voyant que robin ne fait pas le poids décide de se transformer en monster point et de terrasser lao g.Victoire de chopper et robin, chopper out, robin bléssée. Nami vs Jora: bon nami n'est pas forte et encore moins jora, nami a reussi a taper kalifa qui pour moi est longtemps plus forte que jora, pour moi elle a toutes les qualités requises pour vaincre jora avec son intelligence et sa ruse meme en etant devenue une peinture d'art (elle c'est bien fait savonniser, je sais ça n'existe pas, par kalifa et pourtant elle a gagné).Victoire nami bléssée. Usopp vs baby 5: bon connaissant le grand menteur usopp et la naïve baby 5 , usopp l'aurait mis dans sa poche easy. Pas de combat, baby 5 change de camp. Usopp et baby 5 Vs gladius: c'est un combat que j'aurais voulu voir explosifs contre explosifs, gladius s'en prendrai a baby 5 qui a changer de camp; s'en suivrait un combat entre lui et baby 5, usopp prendrait les jambes a son cou, mais baby 5 sur le point de se faire tuer par gladius, le valeureux guerrier des mers s'interposerait et viendrait sauver baby 5 s'en suivrait un long combat ou usopp developperait son hdo et finirait par gagner le combat bien amocher. Victoire Usopp amoché et baby 5 bléssé. 2ème round Franky bléssé vs machvise: victoire franky avec le Dai Shogun, franky out. robin vs monet: robin est incapable de vaincre monet zoro s'etend perdu les rejoint, One shot de zoro. Se dirige vers doflamingo Robin bléssée Vs buffalo: victoire robin. zoro se perd, arriver de trebol, et luffy luffy vs trebol: pas besoin d'argumenter luffy vs sugar: interrompue, tir d'usopp grace au hdo. victoire usopp, usopp out Luffy vs doflamingo: victoire dofla bléssé. luffy va se faire tuer 3 round zoro et sanji vs doflamingo: victoire dofla bléssé. zoro et sanji out mais recuperation de luffy luffy vs doflamingo: victoire luffy une fois pour toute. C'est a peu près comme ca que je vois les choses se dérouler sans l'alliance pirate de luffy a dressrosa, et je trouve que ça se tient et que les combats que j'ai organiser sont plutôt équilibré et que les mugis sont tout a fait capable de les vaincre. zoro et sanji ok, mais maintenant Diamante vs Franky ouais bof. Diamante est un as après tout donc son niveau doit sans doute tourner autour de celui de Trebol et perso avec les deux dire que Franky termine seulement légèrement blessé c'est de l'abus total. Diamante perds contre Kyros le guerrier invaincu ce n'est pas rien, dofla lui fait suffisemment confiance pour le laisser seul affronter des mecs comme burgess tout en connaissant parfaitement burgess( niveau supérieur à franky) diamante est au-dessus des simples officiers, c'est pas les troisièmes couteux des mugis qui vont le one shot... Robin vs monet dead, robin est morte, aucune chance que zoro termine pica plus rapidement alors que le mec est chiant a affronter.En gros robin doit se débrouiller et c' est mort. Après tu marques victoire dofla mais luffy revient plus tard, mais dans un 1vs1 contre dofla sauf élement pertubateur si t'es couché devant lui il te tue...c'est pas un luffy qui se contente de mettre k.o un adversaire, donc les proba qu'il laisse un adversaire en vie sont mince, donc soit tu considères luffy gagnant direct mais inapte pour la suite sois tu dis dofla gagnant mais luffy mort. Usopp qui vainc Gladius, c'est une disquette, gladius c'est un cran au-dessus et c'est pas une utilisation aléatoire du HDO qui va changer cela, gladius c'est pas sugar. Dellinger vs Brook la même, dellinger vainc un combattant mains nue renommé comme Ideo, mais perds contre brook faut arrêter . Nami vs jora, ouais on a eu un petit aperçu et c'était pas fameux pour nami. Et chopper qui enchaîne senior et Lao G c'est même plus sérieux alors que le type est en stress contre jora... Salut magic kidd, diamante a beau être un as et quelqu'un de confiance à dofla, il n'en reste pas moins d'une faiblesse inouie et n'est au final qu'un pétard mouillé comparé a pica vergo et meme trebol. Il s'est fait one shot par un unijambiste qui certes est un gladiateur plutôt bon mais comme meme amoindri et a one shot un as avec une technique tout a fait banale, nul doute qu'il se serait ridiculer au colisée si sabo n'était pas pressée pour récuperer le mera mera no mi. Franky pour moi est sous estimé et a mon avis est bien plus fort que kyros.(franky n'a fait que jouer le jeu avec senor pink sinon il l'aurait vaincu easy), diamante aurait prit cher si franky utilisait le radical beam, coup de vent ou fresh fire, bref pour moi franky est au dessus de diamante mais en dessous de trebol pica et vergo. Concernant Robin, tu es tout a fait d'accord avec moi elle est incapable de vaincre monet, zoro aurait pris plus de temps pour vaincre pica c'est vrai mais je pense par rapport aux autres qu'il aurait fini parmi les premier car c'est le seul qui est vraiment un cran au dessus par rapport a son adversaire mais tout dépend si Pica ne fait que fuir ou affronte son adversaire comme un homme. Donc je dirais que sa dépends du contexte surtot qu'il fuyait zoro pour empêcher les autres d'atteindre dofla hors la dans le contexte les alliés ne sont plus là. Concernant chopper je le concède que sa peut paraitre too much, donc il est vrai sa parait improbable mais avec l'aide de robin je pense que c'est possible elle immobilise lao g le temps qu'il lui donne le coup de grace en monster point. Concernant dellinger vs brook j'ai deja dit ce que je pensais brook n'a rien a envier à dellinger pour moi, les prime ne veulent rien dire pour moi ideo n'est pas si fort que sa, il a juste du charisme mais bon je respecte ton choix. pour dofla contre luffy c'est vrai j'ai pas mis, mais zoro et sanji arrive quand il est sur le point de se faire tuer et le sauve. Concernant usopp Vs gladius ben moi je pense que si usopp s'y met sérieusement (comme contre luffy) il est capable de vaincre gladius mais bon il prendrai cher durant se combat. Mais bon il est vrai qu'avec la trouillardise légendaire d'usopp on le voit mal battre un gars aussi sérieux que gladius et je le conçois. Mais selon moi sa aurait pu etre un beau combat.